


Sherlock The Closet Whovian

by ithinkimintoit



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimintoit/pseuds/ithinkimintoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John catches Sherlock in a most peculiar position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock The Closet Whovian

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

Sherlock was sitting on the couch, rather intensely, and staring at the Telly. He was watching Doctor Who, something John thought he had only suffered and endured at Christmas, not just out of leisure. 

"What are you doing sherlock?"

"Watching Doctor who." Sherlock stated, as if it were the most obvious and normal things he'd ever done. 

"Well alright." John went and sat next to Sherlock on the couch, reclining rather than sitting stiffly. "So what episode?" 

"Shush!" Sherlock put his hand on Johns mouth, silencing him.

"Sher-"

"Sh! Sh sh sh!" Sherlock moved his other hand to Johns mouth. 

"Matt Smith is talking, John"

"Since when do you like Matt Smith?"

"HE'S HOT, JOHN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I don't know what happened there


End file.
